


The Ups and Downs of Love

by CallieeGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette April, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Gen, Multimouse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieeGirl/pseuds/CallieeGirl
Summary: Follow Adrien and Marinette as they discover the different experiences love offers! A series of unconnected One-Shots for Adrinette April 2020
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Day 1 ~ Pranks

“I’m calling it right now. This is a bad idea.”

“Oh, hush, Plagg. It’ll be fine. Mari’s a good sport.”

The Kwami rolled his eyes and popped another piece of camembert in his mouth. “Might I remind you what happened last time you tried to prank her?”

“Well, I-”

“She obliterated you. I mean, the hair dye even got your Dad freaked out.”

Adrien huffed and looked at Plagg, pausing his trying to get a bucket of cake batter to balance on the doorway. “Fine. Yes, I know better than anyone what happens when you prank my wife. So, I can tell you in full confidence that this will be different.”

“Mhmm… Sure. Should I warn Nino now that you’ll need a place to sleep for the next week?”

“Marinette won’t kick me out. Have a little more faith than that.” The model turned back around to finish setting up the prank.

“I cannot wait to see her kick your butt.” Plagg laughed and flew to the couch, resting on a pillow. “This is gonna be great.”

“Wow, thanks for that vote of confidence.” Adrien rolled his eyes and took a step back. “There! That should do it!” He then checked his watch. “And now, we wait. She should be on her way home soon. I guess I can go ahead and start dinner.”

The blonde made his way to the kitchen and began pulling out a frozen pizza and heating the oven up. Soon he heard the door open and turned to greet his wife, a smile on his face. “Hey, Purr-incess! How was work?”

Marinette smiled tiredly at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Long. I can’t wait for the meeting with the board tonight to be over with.”

“Wait-” Adrien froze, the grin melting off his face. “That meeting’s  _ tonight _ ?”

“Well, of course. I put it on the calendar, see?” His wife pointed to the pink curly letters adorning the calendar on the wall. “Meeting with the board and Gabriel, six o’clock.”

He glanced at the clock.  _ 5:05… _

Marinette’s eyes followed his. “I should have just enough time to get dressed and eat.”

“Uh, actually, you look great. I don’t think you need to change at all.”

“Don’t be silly, Adrien.” She laughed. “It’s the board of directors. I  _ have to  _ look more than great.”

“Don’t you want to eat first? I can go pick out the clothes for you and you can just relax and eat and-”

“While I appreciate the offer, Minou, I’m afraid I don’t have that much time. I’ll just grab a piece on my way out.” The designer gave him another kiss, this time on the cheek before walking down the hall to the bedroom.

“I can’t let you go in there!” He ran and stopped in front of her.

“Adrien, this is no time to play games. I need to get ready.”

“Please, Marinette. You don’t understand-”

She glared and moved around him. “I don’t have time for your jokes tonight. We both agreed that I’d go to this meeting. So, go make sure the pizza doesn’t burn and I'll be there soon.”

Adrien watched, wide-eyed as Marinette opened the door to the bedroom and then it happened. It seemed like slow motion, the bucket flipping over, the brown batter splashing out and straight onto his lovely wife with perfect accuracy, a scream from Marinette, and a laugh from Plagg.

“ADRIEN DUPAIN-CHENG! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!” He winced and looked over at the black kwami, who was still laying on the sofa.

“You, uh, you still got Nino on speed dial?” Adrien asked, sending Plagg into another fit of laughter. 


	2. Day 2 ~ #marinettechallenge

“This is awesome! Thanks for inviting me, Marinette!” Adrien whispered as the lights in the movie theater dimmed.

The designer smiled and held out the container of popcorn. “Can’t let good movie tickets go to waste!” She said cheerfully before adding under her breath, “Especially since Alya conveniently cancelled last minute, knowing that you didn’t have any modeling shoots today.”

“My Father rarely lets me out, he must really like you!”

“Shhhh!” A few people in the rows behind them shushed the two. “The movie’s starting!”

“Sorry!” Marinette said, sheepishly and blushed slightly. Adrien chuckled softly and placed his hand on hers.

“You’re amazing, Marinette.” He whispered and she squeaked in surprise.

“I’m not that amazing. I mean, I guess some people consider me amazing but I’m not amazing. You’re amazing. But not in a weird way-Is there a weird way of being amazing-”

“Shhhhh!”

The embarrassed designer shrunk in her seat and Adrien smiled. “It’s okay, I know what you’re trying to say.” He then turned and glued his eyes to the screen but never moved his hand away from hers.

Sometime during the movie Adrien felt Marinette lay her head on his shoulder. Being the good friend he was, he moved his arm so that it could wrap around her shoulders and be a more comfortable position for both of them. It must have been super comfortable because by the time the lights came back on in the theater and people started leaving, the model realized that she had fallen asleep on him. “Marinette, the movie’s over…” He whispered but she didn’t stir.

 _What did his father teach him about a girl falling asleep on him?_ Adrien laughed to himself. As if his father taught him anything. Still, it would be rude to abruptly wake her, and he was sure friends cuddled, didn’t they? Plus, he couldn’t pass up this chance to finally join the challenge Alya had started.

Carefully taking his phone out of his pocket, Adrien wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to his chest before holding the device out at arm’s length and taking a selfie. He then captioned it, _“Well, I’d say this is by far the best yet for the #marinettechallenge !”_ and posted it to Instagram.

Marinette’s phone buzzed, a sure sign that he had updated his story. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, obviously feeling the vibrations from her purse. “What-Gah! Adrien!” The bluenette almost jumped out of her seat. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t sleep well last night and it was dark in here and-”

Adrien laughed. “It’s okay, Marinette. I didn’t mind. What do you say we go get some ice cream? I’m pretty sure Andre will be around somewhere.” Marinette nodded and they slowly made their way out of the theater. As they stepped into the cool air, Adrien realized that he missed the warmth that was provided to him throughout the movie. Perhaps if he spent more time with Marinette, she’d accidentally fall asleep on him again and he’d just happen to cuddle with her…

_Besides, it was all for the #marinettechallenege, wasn’t it?_


End file.
